Tired
by thelazyrose
Summary: Ruby had been tired of being understimated and being treated like a child, just because she was two years younger than everyone. After an important mission failed, her team left the blame on her and Ruby snapped. Now with a less childish and more professional Personality, Ruby will take on the world with by storm. Serious!Ruby. Maybe some Pairings will come in later.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue/Chapter 1: The failure and feeling tired.**

It was an interesting day for the girl named Ruby Rose. She and her team had gotten a mission from the Headmaster of Beacon, in which they had to investigate a meet-up between Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. Her teammates and herself had listened to them closely and heard parts about infiltrating the Schnee Dust Companies, something about having sighted a women with pure blonde hair. The talk about the women spiked Yang's interest, while Blake and Weiss were interested, due to hearing information that concerns the White Fang and the SDC. the only one whose curiousity hadn't been captured was Ruby.

The mission was important, because it the meet-up, which Ruby and her team had to overhear, contained Informations about the White Fangs whereabouts, what their next moves and plans would be and why Roman Torchwick had allied himself with the terrorist group. Before the mission her teammates had told Ruby that she shouldnt do anything brash or stupid, but Ruby was busy fantasizing about all the gun's and weapon's she could build with all that Dust.

Ruby interrupted by shooting a couple of sniper rounds at Roman, who deflect them with his cane. She did this, because she was bored and wanted to play the hero again. "Everyone the meeting is over!" Roman shouted and pointed his cane at Team RWBY. "It was nice meeting you girls again, but business calls." With that said, Roman shot a big explosive at Ruby's team. Ruby got hit directly by the blast. The rest of her teammates had dodged it, while Ruby had lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>'Ugh.. My head hurts so much... Where am I?' Were the thoughts of Ruby Rose, as she had woken up from her deep slumber. She looked around the room she was in and noticed that it was a hospital room. Then she experienced a small flashback and finally remembered what happened. "Oh no... I fucked the mission up." Ruby mumbled to herself with a pale face, as realisation dawned on her. that she had screwed up big time indeed.<p>

She got up from the bed she was occupying and looked around the room. Ruby noticed that her clothing, her weapon and a note was on the chair. After she had changed into her clothes and put her weapon back in its resting place, she read the note.

_'Good evening Miss Rose._

_Once you wake up and have read this note, immediately come to my office. Your teammates and I will be awaiting you there._

_From:_

_-Headmaster of Beacon. Ozpin.'_

Ruby then pocketed the note and made her way to the office as fast as possible. Once she stood in front of it, she gulped and then took a deep breath. After she had calmed down enough, she knocked on the door. A "Come in." could be heard from a voice that radiated with wisdom and age.

Ruby opened the door, quietly stepped in and closed it behind her. Once she turned around, she saw the familiar faces of her teammates and the ever stoic face of Ozpin. "Hello Miss Rose." Ozpin greeted her and added. "Take a seat please." Ruby did as she was told and meekly asked. "So.. Why am I here again?" Of course Ruby already knew the reason, but she wanted to confirm it for herself with that question.

"I think you already know for why you are here for, Miss Rose." Ozpin told her in a voice, that held no emotions at all. "Your team and you have failed a crucially important mission to Beacon and will be punished accordingly, but for now take a rest and come to my office tomorrow at 8:00 AM in the morning, understood?" Ozpin said in a strict voice and didnt leave any room for arguments. Ruby nodded hastily and made her way out of the room with hurry. Her team followed her and she had calmed down enough to talk to them.

Ruby hadnt noticed it, but her teammates were furious beyond relief. The reason for that was because this mission has had important Info's, which they could have used in their future investigations, but couldnt anymore, because the Rose had screwed it up for them. "That sure could have gone worse, right gu-" Ruby was interrupted when her sister grabbed her shirt and lifted from the ground. Yang glared at Ruby with red eyes and furiously said. "Ruby you idiotic child! You ruined an opportunity of finding the whereabouts of my Mom!" Yang shook Ruby hard and dropped her to the ground.

Before Yang could get another word in, Weiss stepped up and reprimanded Ruby. "Ruby your brashness has cost my company a lot of important info and money." She then punched Ruby on the head and threateningly added. "This will cost you dearly you childish brat and you will hear from our agents." Weiss then stepped back and let her Faunus teammate take the next action.

Blake still was grumpy from not having slept much the last few days and was very irritated. Add the failed mission on top, which could have lead to important information about the White-Fang and you get a very angry Cat Faunus. "Ruby you ignorant little brat! Your childish behavior cost us clues, which could have lead us to the White-Fang and Torchwick!" Blake shouted and slapped Ruby hard. Ruby looked and was very shocked and only managed to stand up right.

Yang then took the last action and punched her sister hard, so that she collided against the wall. "I hope you learned your lession, you idiotic child." Yang snapped and went to turn around. Ruby in the meanwhile felt a lot of pain. Not the physical one she received from her teammates assaulting her, instead it was emotional one from feeling so betrayed and hurt.

Ruby already was tired from everyone treating her like a child and always getting underestimated by her teammates and opponents, add what her teammates had done to her and you get a very broken and tired Ruby Rose.

"You know what?" Ruby said in a surprisingly stoic voice, with matching facial expression. "Fuck you guys!" Ruby said very aggressively and continued. "I reannounce my position as the Leader of team RWBY and quit this stupid and mean team." Ruby then got up and glared at her now ex-teammates. "You brought this upon yourselves, you ignorant idiots and I hope you are happy with what you have done... Goodbye." With a last glance at each of them, Ruby disappeared in a storm of Rose Petals.

The rest of now Team WBY stared at the space which Ruby had occupied with shocked expressions. Blake was the first one to get over the shock and looked deadly-pale. "D-Did we j-just do, what I th-think we did?" She asked with a weak voice, all other emotions having been drained out of her. Weiss and Yang weakly nodded and were now realising what they had done. They looked at the ground with their own pale-faces and didnt say another word.

* * *

><p>Somewhere a few kilometres away from Beacon Ruby appeared. She collapsed onto her knees and began to cry and sob. '..Why?... Why does everyone always treat me this way?..' She sadly thought to herself. Ruby had been crying for a while and now no more tears came from her eyes. The Rose girl then walked over to a tree and slumped to the ground, while leaning against it. She then hugged her knees to her chest and stoicially mumbled. "..Well no more.. From now on the childish Ruby everyone has known is dead... tomorrow everyone will learn the new and better Ruby Rose..."<p>

**A/N: Hello Everybody! Its the same thelazyrose as the one from Tumblr. I have decided that I will write a very long fanfiction, as I am constantly bored and needed something to occupy me with. I wont know how long this fanfiction will become, but it will be very looong. The reason for why the rest of Team RWBY was acting OOC will be explained in the next chapter, so dont worry about anymore Angry!Yang/Blake/Weiss.  
><strong>

**Edit: I fixed the grammar error's I found. I hope I didnt overlook any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Moving and newfound Determination**

The next day Ruby awoke with pain in her lower back, because she fell asleep on the forest ground in an uncomfortable position. She got up and lazily stretched herself, until she heard some pops from her joints. Satisfied with having no more pain in her back, she dusted her clothes off and began walking into the direction of Beacon. She was walking slowly, so she wouldnt have to meet her ex-teammates, but fast enough so she still would make it to the appointment with Ozpin.

_'Just thinking about yesterday makes me feel empty, betrayed and angry... so there is no use in thinking about it..' _Ruby thought to herself and got out her weapon called Crescent Rose in its scythe form. She then slashed away at the trees, in order to get rid of some of the frustration that had build up from yesterday. She put her Scythe back in its folded form and on her back, after she had cleared out a small section of the forest. She resumed her path to Beacon and enjoyed the peaceful aura the forest was radiating. She heard the rustling of the leaves and peacefully thought. _'This place gives me a feeling of carlessness... I should come here more often to train and just relax...'_

Ruby was halfway to the famous combat School, when she bumped into someone and crushed to the ground, After having regained her bearings she got up, looked at the other person and noticed that it was no other than the stoic teen known as Lie Ren. She apologized for bumping into him and helped him back up. "Sorry for that Ren, it wont happen again." Ruby said and had her childish attidude back for the moment, so the green martial artist wouldnt notice anything different about her.

Ren eyed Ruby suspiciously and said. "No problem Ruby, but what were you doing outside in the forest so early in the morning?" He asked the girl and was now expecting an answer. Ruby paled a bit and nervously replied. "Oh you know, had to get some fresh air and some time away from my teammates." Ruby waved her hand, so she her nervousity wouldnt be too noticable. "The usual kind of stuff."

Ren nodded at the Rose girls answer and analysed her body language. After a while he sighed and finally relented. "Okay Ruby, but if there is anything that you want to talk about you can tell me, okay?" He said and went on with his way. "It was nice meeting you outside classes for once." He told her, before he disappeared out of her sight. Ruby left out a breath she didnt know she was holding and quietly whispered to herself. "...That was way too close for comfort, but I have to get going now or I will be late to the meeting with Ozpin.."

Ruby used her semblance in order to get to Beacon, or more specifically the office of the headmaster, faster. She calmed down by doing a quick breathing exercise and then opened the door. She closed the door behind her and looked at the headmaster. "Welcome Miss Rose, you didnt come a minute too late." Ozpin then stared at her and went on looked at her closely.

He then sighed deeply and folded his hands in a pose that professor's would do sometimes. "Miss Rose, you have failed a very important mission to Beacon a few days ago and unfortunately I have to give you a punishment for this." Ozpin opened one of the lockers in his desk and retrieved a file out of it and slid it to Ruby. Ruby curiously took the file, opened it slowly and began to read it. She quickly grew confused, as there were some confusing words written on it, which she couldn't understand. She raised an eyebrow at the headmaster and said. "Can't you just tell me my punishment already?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at her blunt question, but decided to answer it anyways. "Your punishment will be the following." Ozpin began and continued with a stern look. "You will be suspended from classes for a couple of days, in order to move into a new dorm room and get acquinted to your your new style of hunting." Ruby was shocked and decided to question the headmaster. "Why move dorm rooms?" Ruby was sure that he still hadnt heard her announcement of quitting her position as the Leader of her old team, but he just proved her otherwise. "Because you quit your team yesterday or am I mistaken?" While Ruby paled again, he continued and looked Ruby in the eyes. "The reason for you moving dorm rooms is because your ex-teammates and you have to spend some time apart, so that you can focus on your training to become a huntress and not be part of some stupid high school drama, understood?"

Ruby nodded and accepted the files from Ozpin. "You better start moving right away, as you will need to get a lot stronger if you want to keep up with the other teams as a solo Huntress." Ozpin then stood up, walked around the table and put a hand on Rubys shoulder. "And believe me Miss Rose, you will have to train a lot, get rid of your childish attidude and take being a huntress serious." Ozpin said and quickly added. "I only expect the best ouf ot you now Miss Rose, so no more slacking or napping in classes, are we clear?" Aftrer he spoke that last sentence, he shoed her quietly out of his office and began to sip at his coffee again.

Ruby had stepped out of the room, breathed deeply in order to get rid of some of the paleness and to calm down. After she had calmed down, she began to think about Ozpins words to herself.. '_The Headmaster is right, I have to focus on my career, not let any friends weigh me down and I do have to get rid of my childishness.__' _Ruby's new determination was burning brightly and she decided to get the dorm room moving done as quick as possible. Once she had reached her old dorm room, she quietly stepped in and sighed in relief when she hadnt seen any of her ex-teammates.

She packed most of her stuff slowly into a box and remained quiet. The only time she reacted was when she found a group picture of Weiss, Blake, Yang and herself. "That were good times, but sadly those times are over for good now." Ruby mumbled to herself and put the picture on a nearby table. She then grabbed the box and carried it with her. She went to the office again and asked for the new roomkey. Ruby had to wait for a few minutes and fill out a lot of paperwork, but after a long while the Rosegirl finally had gotten it,

Ruby then made her way to the new dorm and opened it cautiously. "Wow." Was Ruby's reaction upon on seeing the new and empty dorm room, which she now owned. "It looks like my old dorm room, before we created the bunk-beds." Ruby whispered to herself and humorlessly chuckled. She then proceeded to move in her belongings. Ruby then had received a message on her scroll, after she had finished with unpacking her stuff.

The message was from her sister Yang, to which Ruby didnt even bother answering and threw her scroll on one of the four empty beds. Ruby then decided to go out for another walk and use the opportunity to train in the forest she was earlier today. Meanwhile the scroll in her room was beeping over and over again. If you would look at it, you could see the following message.

_'Received text from: Sissy.(Yang Xiao Long.)_

_Ruby... Blake, Weiss and myself are so horrobly sorry for what we have done to you and we are worried sick, as you didnt come back into our dorm room yesterday... Please Sis... We dont know what came over us, we were just so.. Angry. If you could give us another chance it wont happen again and we will do everything in our power to make it up to you._

_Please answer as soon as you can._

_-Yang, your worried sister.'_

Ruby finally had reached her destination and had found the same place she was earlier this morning. "Perfect, now to train some of my aspects, which I have to get better at." Ruby explained to herself and sat on the ground with her legs crossed. She then began feeling for her aura and slowly, but surely forced it into her whole body. _'This feels incredible! Channeling aura into your body sure makes it stronger, doesnt it?_' Ruby felt her muscles tighten and then relax. 'B_ut.. there has to be some kind of disadvantage to this...'_

Ruby thought and then felt an immense pain in her chest. "Oh god it hurts!" Ruby screamed and stopped channeling aura into her body. After she had done that, the pain immediately lessened and she relaxed her body again. "Argh... It feels like my Aura nearly diminished and my heart had to work extra hard, in order to keep me awake or something." Ruby said and mumbled what she felt. "So this must be why no one channels aura into their ENTIRE body." With that lesson learned, Ruby continued meditating until she once would fall asleep.

**A/N: Hello Guys! This is thelazyrose again and I dont really have much to say, except that I will post a chapter every second day and it will be about 3-4k Words long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have fun reading it, as much as I am having fun writing it.**


End file.
